The Doctor Returns
by kukuruwataminesan
Summary: Sequel to Afterlife Dalek. The Doctor returns for Kanade and Yuzuru.
1. Chapter 1: Regret of the Doctor

As the Doctor travelled to find Amy and Rory, he could not take in the regret of leaving Kanade and Yuzuru back in the afterlife world. Suddenly, the TARDIS screen is picking up a signal.

"Huh? Kazuki Nakamura and Hitomi Nagase? Rewind the differential… Yuzuru Otonashi and Kanade Tachibana? I can't believe it! They're still here! Right, let's see… Shibuya 101, Tokyo, 11:22 AM. I'd better be quick!"

The Doctor quickly grabs a fob watch and loads some memories from their previous adventure. "Yaha! This is the best moment I've been waiting for! Amy and Rory can wait, this is too exciting!" The Doctor quickly locks onto the location and speeds up. "Geronimo!" he said as he held on to the console, like he did when he first regenerated into his current self.

* * *

Kazuki walked down the street, his bag over his shoulder. His training at the hospital was done for the day and he was on his way home. He had passed his medical test and was a trainee at the hospital. The sidewalks were crowded, but he didn't mind. The sun was shining and the weather was beautiful. A perfect day, in his opinion.

* * *

The Doctor quickly lands near Shibuya 101. He quickly gets a fez and puts it on. "I'd better not let them see me!" He quickly prints out two messages and puts them in two envelopes, blue like the colour of the TARDIS. He runs out onto the street in his fez.

* * *

As Kazuki walked, he passed by a girl standing by herself. She was wearing a hat and just watching people pass by. He walked past a few feet, and then the girl turned and walked off in the opposite direction.

Before he really understood why, he had turned around and was running to catch up to her. He reached out and grabbed her shoulder,

but the Doctor suddenly stopped them, holding an envelope in each hand. Kazuki and the girl took the envelope and the Doctor ran off.

Kazuki thought, "I know that man, that envelope colour? But why?" He opens the envelope.


	2. Chapter 2: A Fob Watch

Kazuki arrived at the park, just as the message said. He saw the girl that he saw on the street. He grabbed her shoulder and she turned to look at him, her shining eyes golden.

"Yes? Can I help you?" She asked in a quiet, tinkling voice.

Kazuki reached his hand back, surprised at himself. "Uh, sorry. You just… You look kind of familiar." He heard himself say. She was a small girl, with silver hair pulled back and glinting eyes. He was sure he'd never met her before, and yet….

The girl tilted her head to the side, almost like a curious dog. "Is that so?" She murmured. "I have the same sort of feeling when I look at you."

"Really?" Kazuki said. "If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?"

"My name?" The girl repeated. "Hitomi. Hitomi Nagase. What about you? What is your name?"

"I…" Kazuki paused, breathing deeply. "I'm Kazuki Nakamura. It's nice to meet you, Hitomi."

Suddenly, the TARDIS materialises and the door springs open, steam coming out. Out came a figure in a bowtie, with a sonic screwdriver and the fob watch in his hands. "Take this!" he said, and soniced the watch. Suddenly, the two people fainted.

* * *

A little while later, the boy wakes up first. "Where am I? Doctor?"

"Yuzuru, you're safe with me. You haven't moved, nor have I moved the TARDIS. I removed some memories of your current life and I put some memories from your past life back in. Tell me, do you still remember when we fought that Dalek? And that silver girl, Kanade?"

"Kanade! Is she alright?"

"She's right next to us. Kanade, you alright?"

"Doctor?" Kanade answered. She had a smile on her face, an expression that neither the Doctor nor Yuzuru experienced when they first met.

"Haha! You're back!" the Doctor said and he hugged them. He turned to Yuzuru. "Listen, I'm sorry I had to leave you in the afterlife world. I had to, you wouldn't be noticed if you came with me. But since I'm back, I'd like to give you an offer. Would you and Kanade like to travel with me in the TARDIS?"

Yuzuru told him, "But Doctor, didn't you say that you had companions already? You know, Amy and Rory, the Ponds?"

"They can wait. I'm doing this as an apology to you. So what do you say, want to come with me?"

"I will, if Kanade comes with me." Yuzuru and the Doctor turn to Kanade.

"I will," Kanade said.

"Oh, perfect! Come along, my ginger and silver belle!" the Doctor said as they ran into the TARDIS. He set the coordinates and they set off, looking excited.


	3. Chapter 3: Geronimo!

"Here you go! Some coffee and muffins!" The Doctor had just come back from the kitchen and brought out some food for Kanade and Yuzuru. "Enjoy!" The Doctor then went downstairs to play around with the cables in the lower section.

Kanade and Yuzuru sat down on the floor of the TARDIS, with a picnic rug near the door. Tears started to well in Kanade's golden eyes as she stared up at the boy who she just now remembered. "Y-yu-zuru?" She was stuttering over her words as a tear cascaded its way down her cheek.

He touched her cheek with his hand wiping away the tear and looking at her with a puzzled look. "What's wrong, Kanade. Are you okay?" She took in a big breath of air and began sputtering out words.

"How is this possible? Is that really you Yuzuru? I never thought that we would meet again? Am I dreaming...I thought... I thought..." She trailed off with speaking as he grabbed her hand and pressed it against his chest where she felt his beating heart.

"I always thought that one day our paths would cross and that I would be able to see you once again. This isn't a dream... Do you feel this?" Yuzuru held her hand in place of where his heart was and she nodded with tears still falling from her eyes.

"I'm alive and that means you are too. We were bound to meet again one day I just knew it. And I still love you more than anyone else." She flung her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.

"After I came back to life my memories were gone and were replaced with new memories of my new life. There was always this part of my memory that was cloudy and I tried so hard to try to remember but, I couldn't, then the Doctor and you came along and as soon as he replaced my memories and I shook your hand, It was like a lock was unlocked in my mind and I remembered everything. I can say it clearly now without being afraid that I will disappear from this world. Yuzuru Otonashi, I love you." She looked up at him with teary eyes and smiled up at him.

The Doctor looked up from under the console platform. "Gee, are you trying to get lovey-dovey up there?"

Yuzuru smiled up at Kanade and kissed her cheek. She blushed at the sudden feeling on her cheek she had never been kissed before. They talked for a while and once they were done eating on the rug, they began walking around the TARDIS.

They walked side by side with their hands once in a while brushing against each other. She wanted to hold his hand until he tapped her on the shoulder and said, "You're it." He started to run as she ran after him laughing.

"Hey, no fair, I'm a pretty fast runner so you better watch out." He laughed as she caught up to him and jumped on his back.

"Got you, now you're it." She ran away as he quickly turned around.

'_Wow she is fast at running. How am I supposed to her catch then? Oh well I'll just have to run as fast as her.' _He thought as he ran as fast as he could towards her then hid inside a corridor as she turned around.

"You'll never be able to catch me, Yuzuru. Wait, where did he go?" She was about to turn around and start running again when she felt a pair of arms grasp her and she gasped.

"Got you." He whispered down into her ear. She started giggling then he tripped turning around so that he would fall on the ground instead of her. She landed on top of him with his arms still wrapped around her.

"Are you okay?" She questioned getting off of him and sitting next to him.

"Don't worry about me I'm fine. I didn't want you to get hurt." He sat up and stretched his back.

"Thank you... Are you sure you're okay?" He nodded and looked back to the console room.

The Doctor told them from under the console, "I'm dimming the lights for a bit! I've got to build you some rooms!"

"It's gonna get dark soon," Yuzuru pointed out. Kanade nodded then she bit her lip and looked at him.

"Hey, Yuzuru?"

"Hmm?"

"I wanted to ask you something?" He looked at her with questioning eyes and asked her,

"What is it?" Heat started to rise to her cheeks as she looked away from him.

"I have never been kissed before... and I wanted to know if-"

"If I can kiss you?" She blushed and nodded.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" He pondered the thought for a bit but, the truth was he never actually kissed anyone before. Except for kisses on the cheek to his sister or his parents but, that's not the point.

"No. I haven't actually." She smiled up at him and scooted closer to him getting close to his face.

"I love you, Yuzuru." He leaned in closer to her face leaning his forehead on hers.

"I love you, too, Kanade." He closed the space between them as he held her face in his hands. She tangled her fingers in his soft locks as they broke away for air.

"I'm so glad I was able to meet you again, Yuzuru." She smiled as she layed her head against his shoulder.

"I'm glad too, Kanade." He kissed the top of her head and she hugged his waist smiling into his shoulder.

"Kanade, will you promise me something?" Without even looking up she replied.

"What is that?"

"Promise me that we will always be together. I want to be with you forever. Alright?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "I promise. We will always be together now, not even death can stop us." He smiled at her and leaned down and kissed her. From that moment on they would start their lives together. They were once forgotten but, now they found each other and won't ever let go.

* * *

The Doctor found them kissing. "How do you keep on doing this? What do you, breathe out your ears or something?"

Yuzuru turned to the Doctor. "We want to get married soon!"

Kanade looks at Yuzuru in surprise. The Doctor replies, "That's a bit fast for you, isn't it?" He suddenly looks at his psychic paper and runs back to the control room. "Got a message! Psychic paper, takes a lovely little message. Oh, an old friend! How can I resist answering to a message from a friend! So, what do you say, another adventure?"

Kanade and Yuzuru said together, "Another adventure!" The Doctor pulls the lever and they set off. What happened next – well, that's a different story.

* * *

Yuzuru turned to the Doctor and said, "Thank you for coming back, Doctor."

The Doctor replied, "No, thank you, Yuzuru, for showing me that the important things in life are always the best you'll ever have."


End file.
